This invention relates to rotary mechanisms and, more particularly, to slant axis rotary mechanisms which may be used as engines, pumps, compressors, or the like.
According to theory, slant axis rotary mechanisms are capable of developing extremely high compression ratios. However, to achieve such high ratios, it is necessary that the clearances between the sides of the rotor flange and the side walls of the housing, at the minimum volume position, be kept extremely small. In other words, the rotor must be made as large as possible in terms approaching the envelope defined by the side walls and yet just clear the walls when rotated within it.
Heretofore, it has been impossible to achieve compression ratios near those theoretically possible due to manufacturing tolerances and distortions and/or deflections of component parts during operation of the mechanism. In order to avoid interference between the housing and the rotor during operation, it has been proposed that the rotor be uniformly shrunk from its theoretical size around the entire periphery of the flange on both sides thereof. Such an approach materially reduces the compression ratio of the device, with the consequence that its efficiency is significantly reduced.